


I would give you my heart, I think

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Yearning, based off a catullus & sappho poem, catullus 51 to be clear, i wrote this as a latin project and i'm turning it in for a grade., im so sorry (latin teacher who i wont name), patron saints of lgbt yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No, it’s nothing,” Brain replies, clutching his glass so tight Ephemer fears it will shatter, “I’m just feeling a tad bit insane, actually.”no, the tags aren't joking.
Relationships: Brain & Ephemer (Kingdom Hearts), Brain (Kingdom Hearts)/Foreteller Gula, Gula & Invi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	I would give you my heart, I think

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i really did submit this fic for a project in my latin class. one of the options was 'write a fanfic based off your catullus poem' and i don't think she expected this to happen. welcome to gay yearning this is based off Catullus 51, which is adapted from Sappho fragment 31. look. i'm a senior, i've been at this school for so long, and i graduate in a few months. i think i deserve to be a little bit feral and get graded fanfiction.

There is a diner on the southern side of Daybreak Town. By absolutely no means a fancy place, but one frequented by keykids and professionals alike. The staff was respectable, clean, quiet, and understood the neuroses of the town’s child-solider population like few others. Brain and Ephemer are seated quickly, and exactly where they asked to be: in full view of all other patrons and exits, perpendicular to the stars of the afternoon. Foreteller Invi and Foreteller Gula chat quietly over coffee to their left. 

“Everything okay, Brain?” Ephemer asks. He has not been informed of the purpose for this visit.

“No, it’s nothing,” Brain replies, clutching his glass so tight Ephemer fears it will shatter, “I’m just feeling a tad bit insane, actually.”

Foreteller Gula and Foreteller Invi are, rather adamantly, siblings. Despite the rumors that swirl around their closeness, they’re clear on that. Gula is a brother, Invi is a sister, nothing more (nothing less). Foreteller Invi prefers women anyways. This is common knowledge. 

And yet, to be at that table. To _be_ that table. To be the gnat on the side of Gula’s bowl, wiped away with one of Invi’s perfectly-manicured hands. Anything to listen to Gula’s rasping laughter from a few yards nearer, rather than the miles away their seats feel. 

To be amongst the foretellers is to be equal to a god. To be so close to Gula is to surpass them. Greener than grass, he imagines, a hand in his as they traverse Daybreak Town’s myriad alleys and gutters like a lone moon towards the sun. 

But the sense of him is gone and greyed. What remains is a hollowed-out shell, delicate enough to break with a touch. Or in this case, a strike of the keyblade. Or maybe on some days ( ~~bad good~~ _days_ ), a “nice work out there, Brain”. 

Idly, as if through a pleasant glass film, he hears Ephemer’s voice filtering around, growing more urgent by the second. 

He looks down. There’s glass in his hand, and that’s what Ephemer must be so worried about. It’ll be fine, there’s nothing _really_ left of him to break open. And hasn’t Gula already taken care of that? He supposes the blood _is_ annoying, and might cause problems for the poor owner of this place, so Brain takes his napkin and secures it around his palm. Settled. This, at least, he can pick the pieces out of later. The same cannot be said for much else. 

Within moments, he’s stood up and dropped the appropriate amount of munny (and perhaps a bit more, on account of the blood they’ll be forced to clean) on the stiff white tablecloth. Leisure has felled greater cities than this. 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill repost this with whatever grade i got when i get it back lol
> 
> to my latin three teacher: once again, im so sorry.


End file.
